High School Nightmare
by sportygirl818
Summary: It was a normal day at East High... until a murderer and his gang come and take the school hostage. Troy and the gang have to outsmart, out wit, and out fight the men endangering their lives. Rated T for safty
1. Preview

**It was just a normal day at East High until…**

_(over the intercom) _

"_Everyone get out of the building! We have a dangerous person in…"_

**Then the intercom went dead…**

**As this announcement was being made, six teenagers sat in shocked silence as they listened.**

"_Troy! I'm scared! What if we don't make it out?!" cried a frightened Gabriella._

**Shows Troy comforting Gabriella**

"_Ok everyone! Get up and follow me," a masked man commanded._

**But these kids won't go down without a fight…**

"_You will not take her!" shouts Zeke._

**Will the boys be able to find the strength to fight back?**

**Shows Troy and Chad jumping on the masked man…**

"_Chad! Be careful!" cries Taylor._

**A gun shot is heard…**

"_NOOO!!"_

**Who will survive this horrible nightmare?**

Cast of High School Nightmare

Gabriella Montez

Troy Bolton

Sharpay Evans

Ryan Evans

Taylor Mckessie

Chad Danforth


	2. A Normal Day?

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't figure out how to upload. Anyways, here is the first chapter!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an average day at East High. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan sat in Ms. Darbus' homeroom class. Chad was throwing his basketball up in the air, while Taylor sat giving him a disapproving glare. Sharpay and Ryan were actively listening to Ms. Darbus, while Troy stared at his desk, thinking of one girl in particular. Meanwhile, Gabriella sat staring ahead, thinking about a certain boy.

Then the principles voice came over the intercom.

"Everyone get out of the building! We have a dangerous person in…" and the intercom went dead.

Every student was frozen in shock. Chad's basketball hit him in the head. Taylor suddenly looked scared. Sharpay and Ryan looked fearfully towards Ms. Darbus, while Troy and Gabriella were yanked out of their daydreams.

As if in slow motion, Ms. Darbus swiftly went to the door and locked it.

"Students, get under your desk and stay quiet," Ms. Darbus said in a worried voice as she shut off the lights.

The teens crouched fearfully under their desks, and just as they did so, there was a bang on the door, and voices were heard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you to all who reviewed! I really hope you liked this chapter.

I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Disney Channel. Based on a Disney Channel original movie.

-sportygirl818


	3. Tie 'Em Up

Chapter 2- Tie 'Em Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for the men. This is based on a Disney Channel Original movie.

________________________________________________________________________

"Chris, the door is locked. What do we do?"

"What are you, stupid? Shoot the doorknob, and then knock the door down. Geez…"

The voices were just outside the door, arguing. Taylor looked fearfully and mouthed, "They have guns." Chad gazed back in horror as the reality of what could happen because these people had guns. "Oh no," Chad breathed. As he looked around at his friends, he couldn't help but smirk a little as he watched Sharpay cry and whimper, as Ryan just sat there looking dumb. But Chad was jerked from his happy moment by the door slamming open, and five burly men dressed in black and ski masks ran into the room. Each of the men had a gun in hand, and had them pointed at the students.

"Nobody move!" shouted one of the men, "Get into a straight line along the wall…well what are you waiting for? Go!" Then he fired a shot in the air. That really got the kids up and scrambling. As soon as they were lined up, one of the men, who seemed to be the leader, walked up and down the line, studying each student carefully. As he worked his way closer and closer to the gang, Gabriella whimpered slightly. The man swiftly turned and looked at her, taking her in. He smiled a bit, and moved closer to her. Before anyone could react, Troy had stepped protectively in front of Gabriella, blocking the man from advancing any closer. The man's eyes narrowed.

"What's this? A protective boyfriend, no doubt. I can't say I blame you. Such a pretty little woman, of course you'd want to protect her. Well, I think I'll choose you two. Tyler! Grab these two and tie them up!"

As Tyler grabbed Troy, he noticed his jacket.

"Hey Chris. Looks like we got ourselves a pretty boy basketball boy. Ooh! And look at this. It appears that he is the captain too!"

"That's even better! Now we have the school's golden boy. This should be really interesting now." stated Chris.

So Gabriella and Troy were taken to the other side of the room and tied them up. Then Chris began his advance down the line again. He stopped at Chad, and took in his big hair. He also noticed the jacket that was identical to Troy's, with the exception of it saying co-captain. He grinned evilly and started toward him. Taylor automatically grabbed his hand. Chris noticed this, and grinned even bigger.

"Ah…another couple. And it looks like they are in the popular crowd also. Perfect. Tyler, tie these two up also."

So Chad and Taylor were moved to where Gabriella and Troy were and also tied up. As Chris came to the end of the line, where Sharpay and Ryan stood, he paused and looked at the attire that the twins were wearing. His eyes widened, and he turned to Tyler and spoke without warning or giving a reason.

"These two are the last ones. Tie them up."

Now the whole gang had been chosen and tied up. Then, one of the other guys spoke to the other students.

"All the rest of you, move in a single file line, silently, to the gym. Do not make a sound! If any one of you does, I assure you, you'll not see tomorrow."

As the students fearfully filed out of the room, Chris spoke with the other man who had ordered the other students.

"Jim, as soon as you and the guys have all of the students in the gym, send out a call to the police saying that if we don't get what we want, ten students will die every thirty minutes."

At this remark, Gabriella looked over at Troy, fear emanating from every part of her body. Troy gazed back, just as fearfully, but tried not to show it so not to scare Gabriella more.

"But, I thought that we had agreed to not take any hostages this time. What are you going to do with these six?" questioned Jim.

"Don't worry. We're going to have a little fun," smirked Chris, as he narrowed his eyes then smiled at the gang.

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry it has been over a year since I updated, but I totally forgot about it! I think I made this one a little longer, but it is just so hard to write long ones. Please review!!!!


End file.
